The Bodyguard
by TheBlackCharizard
Summary: Being the daughter of the richest man in the world isn't the safest position in the world. With Villainous teams trying to kidnap May Maple for a ransom, she needs a protector. As Ash is deployed as a bodyguard he must protect her from international groups, street thugs, crime lords, and ex boyfriends. Seems simple enough, but, can Ash do all this without falling in love with her?
1. Recruiting the Right One

**OK this is my 2****nd**** story on fan fiction and just wanna give some background info on the Pokémon world for this story.**

**World Info**

**1) This story will be slightly more realistic and will feature guns, cars, and maybe drugs (still working on the plot…..XD)**

**2) People do not cook or eat Pokémon so if I say chicken don't go screaming and thinking I'm burning torchics (is that even possible since torchic is a fire-type?).**

**3) All the evil organizations will have headquarters in Unova and in this case Unova has just been discovered and does not have an actual government.**

**4) Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are part in some harmony agreement so they will be more connected to each other**

**5) Only movies that take place in Kanto, Orange islands and Johto have occured**

**Character Info**

**Ash has traveled only Kanto/orange islands and Johto with Misty, Tracey and Brock, but still has Pokémon from all 5 regions (slightly stronger in the story)age: 16**

**May has only traveled Hoenn but was the runner up in the Grand festival. Age:15**

**Max has not traveled yet but is 10.**

**Dawn has traveled only Sinnoh was in the top 3 for the Grand Festival and moved to Hoenn age :15**

** Misty, Brock, Gary and Tracey are in the same position as the anime.**

**The Officer Jenny we will be seeing most of the time owns a successful company of body-guards and mercenaries for hire.**

**The Maple family owns a company that creates pokeballs**

**The Berlitz family owns a company that makes and designs clothes for trainers/coordinators/ breeders and all the other trainer classes (ex. Hikers, ace trainers**

**This page will be edited in the future if the readers have any questions about the setup for this story.**

**Chapter 1: Recruiting the right one**

Most people have a hard time deciding what their outfit should be like maybe those faded jeans or that Abercrombie and Fitch shirt…Norman Maple wasn't one of those people.

It was 6:30 and Norman was standing outside his garages trying to find out what car he should take.

"Maybe the Ferrari it would make me look so cool….but the Jaguar seems a bit more casual for me….but then again the Rolls Royce would make me look business-like….."

"Honey! Did you leave yet" cried Caroline from the house.

"I'm just about to…."

"You woke me up at 5:34 on a Saturday morning and now you're just standing there admiring your cars?

"I'm not admiring them, I'm—"

"Here catch just take your first car" Caroline said while throwing a car's keys.

"What! But it's so old, it's just a—"

"Porsche" Caroline finished

Norman didn't have time to argue so he just got into his Porsche and drove away.

After about 30 mins he reached a building that was very business-like and pretty up-to-date.

He walked in only to see an Officer Jenny to greet him.

"Mr. Norman it's nice to see you. How's Billy doi—"

"Billy died." Norman interrupted

"What! Who? What? When? Where and Why?

"It was 3 days ago from an attack caused by Team Magma, when me and my family were at the local Mall. They seemed to have targeted my daughter May. They had to mighteyenas to finish Billy."

"But he used to be the best in the squad…"

"He used to?"

"Yeah, but I can see you're here for another one am I right?"

"Give me your best."

"Well follow me. I kinda saw this coming and made a little plan. I got some young recruits from some elite squad filled with teenagers. This one is for your daughter am I right?"

"Yes" Norman replied while following her.

"Well… all the past bodyguards are pretty obvious since they're full grown men following May around so I was wondering if her bodyguard this time would look a little casual and about her age."

"Officer look I appreciate your plan but I just want your best man—"

"Perfect, cause our best one so far is 16 and your daughter is 15 am I right?"

"Yeah...but—"

"No buts Mr. Maple just follow me into this room."

The 2 adults entered the room that was dark except for the fact there was like 10 mini-flat screens that showed a bunch of kids training. There was a middle aged man sitting in a chair controlling all the screens with his computer.

"John, put tape A-6" said Jenny.

As John nodded he typed into some words so fast Norman couldn't understand it and then on one of the screen came a pokemon battle between a 16 year old kid and an elite four.

"Ok Lucario I chose you." Cried the boy as a blue figure came out of his pokeball.

"Hmmm, alright come on out Hydregon " cried the elite four.

"This battle will be one-on-one between Ash Ketchum and Elite Four Drayden." Said the referee.

"OK Lucario use calm mind."

The Aura pokemon closed it's eyes and the little bag things thing on his head started to float.

"Now Hydregon fire blast while its readying itself.

The dragon pokemon launched a fire star at the lucario.

"Now extreme-speed to doge it."

Lucario suddenly vanished only to find it behind Hydregon.

"Focus Blast!" Ash yelled as Lucario had shot a ball glowing with power.

With the added effects of calm mind and it being super-effective Hydregon got so much damage it went flying back like 50 feet.

"OK you know what…Hydregon your strongest attack…use draco meteor!"

Hydregon realeased a ball filled with a blue flame into the sky which exploded and caused many "meteors" to headLucario's way.

"Lucario….send it back…"

As lucario braced itself the first meteor to make contact was caught by the jackal and as he spun it around in his hand it turned into a light blue just before Lucario threw it back towards Hydregon.

Lucario kept on sending back the meteors until he ran out.

The Hydregon was destroyed after it's encounter with those meteors.

"Hydregon is unable to battle the winner is Ash Ketchum and Lucario." Said the referee.

The screen paused and Norman was just shocked. He was once a trainer himself but the way Lucario sent those meteors back was just amazing.

"How good is he at hand-to-hand combat?"

"I would show you another clip but then this fanfic would be rated M…." said Jenny

"Ok... i'm still not sure on this plan...but i trust you and really hope this works"

"Don't worry…it will."

**Whats up guys. Chapter 1 is now done. I'm gonna start working on chapter 2 in like 10 mins but I'll post it tomorrow.**

**I feel like i rushed a little but when i made this story plotline i really like chapters 5-7 and i really wanna reach that part so hope you guys understand.**

**The next chapter will feature May and her family, Dawn and little bit of Ash. I think he'll be "deployed" by chapter 3 or 4.**

** BTW:I'm also making a little fanfic contest. Check my profile for further information.**

**ANyways This is TGC signing out**


	2. He's Here

**Whats up people this is TCG back with Chaptah 2!**

**Ok just wanna give Ultraton a shout-out for being the first person to review and after chapter 2 or 3 I'll be back in The Trainer Rises with that double post I promised.**

**Not much is gonna be happening but in the storyline it has been 1 day and Ash will be introduced to the family.**

**Anyways enough of my talking, time for…**

**Chapter 2: He's Here**

"So anyways I was like 'No way' and said like 'totally'…You get me?" said Dawn talking about how Paul asked her out.

"Um….sure." said a very bored May.

May was on her bed looking at her poke-gear (in this case a phone) while Dawn was acting out the whole scene between Paul and her when he asked her out.

May scrolled through her text box only to see a bunch of random texts for random boys.

She travelled through Hoenn and made it in 2nd place in the Hoenn Junior Grand Festival putting her in the advanced corrdinator class at her school along with Dawn who was in 3rd place in the Sinnoh Junior Grand Festival.

Even though May knew she was going to be a corrdinator when she was 18 she still had to take Trainer Classes and Breeder Classes.

"Man I can't believe a 17 year old just asked me out!" squealed Dawn. "You know Paul is the best trainer in our school! I bet he would destroy anyone who tried to hurt me!"

"Dawn, you guys didn't even go on a date yet. So you kinda have to see whether or not he really cares about you."

"Yeah I guess…anyways, what about you?"

"Same-old, same –old."

"Didn't find the right one yet?"

May was about to awnser until she hear her Dad call her name.

"Yes dad?"

"There is someone you need to see" said a faint voice.

"Alright. C'mon Dawn. Wanna take the stairs or the elevator?"

"Elevator, still can't believe you got one" Dawn said while they walked towards it.

The house had 5 floors. May's was on the 5th floor which covered half of the area. Her brother Max had the 3rd floor for separation, her parents had the 2nd floor, and the 4th floor had about 3 guest rooms around average size with a lounge.

Once May and Dawn reached the 1st floor Dawn froze. May was shocked and didn't show much emotion but Dawn's face was so obvious a blind man could tell she had crush.

She saw a boy around her age in the Sinnoh clothes (she knew it was from Sinnoh because Dawn's mom designed it) with a hat to cover his messy black hair and warm auburn eyes that May and Dawn couldn't stop staring at. He had a pikachu on his shoulder and a Lucario at the left of him.

Dawn could only mutter one word.

"Hottie…."

"Excuse me?" said the boy.

Before Dawn could answer back Norman said "May meet your new bodyguard, Ash Ketchum."

"Wait what? He's like my age! How could he protect me….no offence."

"May believe me I've seen his skills he's considered the best."

"Hey whose that!" said May's brother, Max, shouted as he ran down the stairs.

"He's your sister's bodyguard."

"What him?! He's like 15, he isn't even taller than you dad! I bet I could even beat him in a battle!"

Ash was starting to get mad since everyone kept on underestimating him so he said "You know what! I'm tired of everyone calling me weak, I challenge both of you to a battle!

"Us?" the siblings said at the same time.

"Fine! Me and May will destroy you!"

"Max that's not such a good id—"

"It's alright dad I got this meet you in the backyard!"

"Race you!" Ash challenged.

"Fine!" Max said while he took off.

Ash looked like he was about to run but he stopped right when Max ran through the house.

"Wow can't believe that worked."

"Wait so you're gonna let him win?" May said while just snapped out of her trance.

"Well he was starting to annoy me so I let him take off" Ash replied with a grin.

Norman had followed Max so it was just Ash and his Pokemon, May and a paralyzed Dawn.

"Sorry about calling you weak…it's just that I'm about your age."

"It's cool. But atleast you didn't say you could beat me…" said Ash as May was walking along him and Dawn was following behind them.

Once the two reached the backyard Ash could see that it had 5 normal sized pokemon fields and one really big one at the center.

Max was waiting at the center and couldn't help but gloat a little since he thought he beat a 16 year old.

Norman had said the battle will be Ash vs. May and Max both using one pokemon while ash was allowed to use 2 so it was basically 2 v 2.

Max chose Gallade and May used Venasaur. She was going to use Blazekin but Max knew that Ash was going to use Pikachu and Lucario.

"Alright then. Pikachu lucario you guys are up!"

"HA! I knew it!"

Ash ignored his comment and said "Ladies first"

May blushed at the statement and said "Venasaur use leach sead on pikachu!"

"Lucario use bullet punch on the leach seeds to send them back to Gallade!"

As the leach seeds went charging at Gallade Max said "Use reflect to block them!"

Max seemed pretty cocky at the moment when Gallade made a glass like screen but the leech seeds went right through.

"WHAT!"

"Reflect only blocks normal attacks and since Ash used the leech seeds as a special attack it can go right through."

"Ugggggghhh….fine, Gallade use light screen."

Another glass like screen was made for both the pokemon and Max thought Ash pokemon could barely do any damage.

"Alright Lucario extremespeed to get close to gallade then use mega punch."

The attack didn't damage Gallade much but it did push him towards venasaur.

"OK pikachu quick attack to get close then brick break to break those barriers!"

Pikachu's tail glowed white and once it got close enough it slammed both pokemon so hard they had an hard time getting up.

"C'mon Max use Gallade's speed!"

"I know what to do! Gallade use leaf blade!"

"Lucario use bone club to counter it!"

Gallade charged at lucario with 2 leaf blades but Lucario was ready.

Lucario side-steped to the right to avoid the one leaf blade that was aimed vertically. Gallade's other leaf blade was then swiped horizontally but lucario ducked down making the 2nd leaf blade miss. Lucario then quickly uppercuted Gallade with it's "bone" and caused Gallade to go flying in the air.

"Now pikachu electro ball aimed right at the mid-air gallade."

"Ok venasaur use vine whip to catch pikachu!"

Venasaur's double vine whip was wrapped around pikachu making it impossible to move.

"Ok lucario keep that bne club ready and charge at venasaur."

"Max do something!" Gallade was on the floor fainted from one attack.

"I can't!"

"Fine! Venasaur bulldoze.

"Lucario jump and land in front of venasur.

Lucario quickly went midair avoiding the messed up terrain and landed inches away from Venasaur's face.

"Now! A uppercuting bone club!"

Lucario held tremendous power in that bone club which caused the super effective move to launch the 600 pound dinosaur-frog about 20 feet into the air.

Venasaur looked like it could survive but the vines were still wrapped around pikachu and Ash only needed to say one word and he did….with some regret.

"Thunderbolt."

The vines were like a copper wire for the electricity traveled through vines and made a devastating attack. Since the grass type was in mid-air it couldn't have the electricity travel towards the ground and so caused a effective attack.

As Venasaur landed on the ground it was obvious both pokemon were fainted.

"The winner is Ash!" cried Norman.

"But HOW! You beat me with one move!" Max yelled while he fell to the ground.

Ash walked towards him and held his hand out and said "You know the leech seed was the whole problem right?"

Max grabbed his hand and got up.

"You're a lot better then I thought.

"You were pretty good too.

May couldn't help but smile

"He's handsome and nice…even to my pretty annoying little brother."

"That was a pretty good battle" said Norman.

"Yeah how did your pokemon get so strong?" asked Max.

Well it all started 3 years ago…

**I know guys this was a pretty bad cliff hanger but if I added the flashback it would throw my whole plotline off….ok it actually won't effect it that much but the flash back is gonna contain like 3 battles and I still need to come up with more stratigies…..XD**

**Well hope you guys like the lucario part cuz I loved writing—er typing it. It seemed so epic in my mind**

**I did not copy it off of any movie show, fanfic or any other thing that involves fighting.**

**It all came from the old noggin.**

**Anyways, remember the fanfic contest and I guess I'll see you guys later**

**TGC signing out XD**


	3. Tough Boss

**Well, I am a horrible person. Not only did I start another fanfic (which will delay updates even more) but haven't updated in forever. **

**This story has the most followers (12) and I'm updating this story weekly….. **

**But the important thing is I finally updated, so enjoy?**

**Chapter 3: Epic Training**

* * *

"Well, it all started 3 years ago…"

*Flashback*

"Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!"

"Mega punch to destroy it!"

There were two trainers fighting against each other. One was Ash and the other was Bruno of the Elite 4. He was using a Hitmonchan against Ash's Lucario.

He was under training because Bruno thought he held potential in his Lucario.

This battle would prove that he had become stronger both mentally and physically. It was the final battle.

"Lucario! Don't give up! Keep those Aura Spheres going!"

"Hitmonchan brace yourself for that flurry of spheres! Close Combat.

Hitmonchan easily destroyed the Aura Spheres. It was using a attack for defense.

"What was that you said Ash? A good offence is the best defence?! Hahahahah! Looks like I have learned something from you to!" cried Bruno.

"I can see that. But you need to pay some more attention! Lucario close in on Hitmonchan, but keep the Aura spheres goin!"

As Lucario sent more Spheres, he got closer and Hitmonchan could do nothing to stop it….

Once Lucario was at least 6 feet away Ash told Lucario to have a bone club ready.

"NOW EXTREMESPEED!" Ash cried

Lucario stopped the Aura spheres and charged at Hitmonchan with the bone club. It launched the punching demon into the air.

"Aura Sphere while it's in the air then charge at it with Metal Claw."

"Hitmonchan, destroy that sphere!"

Hitmonchan was able to punch the aura sphere and destroy but it held no defense for what was behind it. A Lucario with metal claw!

Lucario slashed Hitmonchan like it was fury swipes and Hitmonchan could not do anything against it.

"Lucario, finish it with a bone club on the head!"

Once Lucario's metal claw fury swipe was finished a bone appeared on its left hand. Lucario grabbed it with both hands and smashed right on Hitmonchan head.

The Punching Champ was sent down to the ground causing a huge crater.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Ash Ketchum is the winner!"

Both trainers returned their Pokemon and came to the center of the field. They held a 2 minute glare contest until…..

Bruno broke into a tight bear hug. Ash had like a son like figure to him and seeing his "son" pass him is what most fathers want.

Bruno couldn't help but shed a few tears as Ash was hugging him back.

A few days later Ash was preparing to leave from the secret training island.

"Well…..good bye sir….."

"Please Ash…..call me Bruno from now on."

"They looked at each other for a few seconds until Ash held out his hand. Bruno shook it with much force but Ash could take it.

Ash got on his Charizard he had released and flew away.

*Flashback end*

May, Max, Dawn and Norman were very much interested in Ash's battles. The whole day went on about how Ash had defeated many enemies. One was when Pikachu fought a Zapdos and had caused Pikachu to learn a super strong move. Zap Cannon.

Pikachu's move set was: Thunderbolt, Zap Canon, Quick attack and Iron Tail.

May was surprised in how such a little Pokemon held so much power.

"Alright kids we should probably head home. We gotta go to that festival tomorrow." Said Norman as he noticed the Sunset.

"Festival?" asked Ash.

"Yeah we're going to the Legendary Pokemon Festival tomorrow. I asked Jenny for you to get deployed today so you can come with us tomorrow to protect May."

"Dad c'mon. It's a festival filled with a bunch of people. I doubt someone would harm me…."

"May….remember John?" Max said

"Well we better get home May's mother has some things to discuss with Ash..."

May and Max both went into their floors and Dawn had to go home. Unfortunately for Ash, he had a little talk with Mrs. Maple.

"Um, excuse me?" Ash said as he walked into MRs. Maple's room.

"Ah yes, you're the bodyguard right, for May and Max?"

"Um I thought I was assigned to May but, I gue—"

"Exactly what thought! You're favoring my daughter! Well let me tell you something. May Maple is 15 years old and I do not plan on her having any boyfriends like….you." she said while observing Ash.

"Wait but…whats wrong with me…."

"Just sealing my prediction. You obviously want May for yourself and that makes no difference from the people we hired for you to protect."

"Wait, I never wanted to be your dau—"

"Look here, I was totally against this decision about some 16 year old boy being my daughter's bodyguard. If you even thi—"

"Not a little supporting the idea?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Anyways, if you think about hurting my daughter…..or worse…..I will personally make sure you never see daylight again. You must maintain a business relationship with her…..and yes I was totally against the idea. You are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am…." Ash said while walking away.

Ash went to his room and lied down on his bed.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought" he said while falling asleep.

* * *

It was now 6:30am and Norman had told Ash to wake up Max and May at 6:00 and meet them at Petalburg square at 9:00am.

Max was already up and had got ready. He was training for another rematch against Ash.

"May c'mon" Ash said while pulling the blanket off of May.

"Five more minutes…." May said while not opening her eyes.

"You have to get up now!" Ash said impatiently.

"No" May said simply.

"That's it!" Ash said as he picked up May bridal style.

"WHOA. What was that for!" May said while consciously putting her hands around Ash's neck.

"You weren't getting up so…..yeah"

He had to carry May for like 3 minutes to get her to the bathroom. IT wasn't that she was heavy; the floor was just really big

Ash placed her down in front of the bathroom and waited for her to finish.

"May are you done yet? Its 7:00 now."

"Ash this is the 14th time you asked and if you asked one more time I'm gonna open this door and let you give me a shower!" May said while giggling to herself.

"Um ok I'm just gonna wait in front of the car….." Ash said while blushing at the thought of giving May a shower.

At 7:20, May finally got ready and appeared at the front of the house. She was wearing her Emerald Clothes.

Ash thought she looked beautiful and checked out his outfit. It was the Unova clothes except the blue part was black, his hat was black and white (no pokeball symbol), he wore black pants, and sunglasses.

"Hey Ash how come you're wearing all black." May ask innocently.

"You're mom told me to…."

"Huh, that's weird" May said while Ash opened the door for the Limousine.

Once they got in she could see that Lucario and Pikachu were inside as well.

After about 30 mins. They got out car seeing that there was a huge crowd as well as stores that had legendary pokemon as their mascot.

"Well you're parents said to meet at 9:00 and its 7:50….so what do you wanna do?"

"Max and I will eventually find something."

"I wanna win a Dratini! C'mon."

Max and May were walking side by side for some games that had Pokemon prizes while Ash was walking behind them with Pikachu on his shoulder and Lucario by his side.

"Uh, Ash?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Um could you not walk like that behind us….and stop calling me ma'am." May asked politely.

"You're mom told me to do all this stu—"

"As your boss, forget everything my mom told you!" May said little loudly." You're supposed blend in and be my friend. It's obvious that everyone knows that you're my body guard."

"Alright fine." Ash said as he walked next to May.

After walking for a while ax spotted a shooting game that featured a Dratini for shooting 500 feet and a shiny Delcatty for shooting 500 feet.

"OH SNAP I WANT THAt DRATINI!" Max yelled.

"That shiny Delcatty seems cool." May said.

May and Max both tried to shoot the target in the shooting range but missed completely. After wasting 40 bucks May was about to give up.

"Here May let me try." Ash said as he took the paintball gun.

Before he shot the target he made a deal with the prize guy. If he hit the target dead center he has to give May a shiny delcatty and their 40 bucks back. If he missed he would have to give 200 bucks. The guy took the deal and Ash crouched to a shooting position.

He targeted it for 1 minute. Once he knew it would be a perfect shot, he did the obvious.

"The bullet landed dead center, causing the shop owner to freak out."

"NO ONE HAS EVER SHOT THAT FAR BEFORE!" he cried.

"A-hem…..the 40 bucks and Delcatty?"

The owner gave May the 40 bucks back and a Shiny Delcatty.

"What about me!" cried Max.

"Sorry but May was the one who asked me."

"Fine!" said a grumpy Max.\May was just shocked at what Ash did for her. Not only id she get her 40 bucks back but she also got a Delcatty. For once she was enjoying her bodyguard.

"Hey is that a paintball dome?" May asked while holding onto Ash's hand. "Let's check it out.

Ash was blushing at the fact that May was holding his hand. He decided that May was gonna be a fun client.

Off in the distance was a group watching May.

"Target cited."

"Wobaffet!"

* * *

**Can you guys guess who it is?**

**I can't wait t'ill I post the paintball event. Its gonna be epicly epic!**

**I wanted to post it I this chapter but it's already 1,648 words! I want each chapter to be longer than the previous one and the paintball event will already take 1,000 words.**

**So expect a pretty long chapter next time!**

**Bad news guys. Once in a while I kinda get a ship change. I started fanfic as a Advanceshipper but I can't find any amazing stories so I might change into a pearlshipper and that means Pearlshipping stories.**

**Don't worry though I will still hate contestshipping**

**Once we I get 15 reviews and 1,500 views I put a double post which will be like 3,000 words!**

**The current status is:**

**5 reviews and 900 something views**

**Catch ya guys later!**

**TBC**


	4. Paintball

**Alright guys back with chapter 4. **

**Not much to say but I realized I forgot the disclaimer. Yeah, please don't sue me…..**

**I do not own Pokemon...simple enough**

**Chapter 4: Paintball**

* * *

"So you ready May?" Ash said while helping her put on some paintball armor.

"Thanks and yeah…" she said nervously.

"Well it was your idea…."

"But I didn't expect to be in a team filled with 6th graders (no offence to any 6th graders reading this, you know I love you XD)." May said a little too loudly.

Basically everyone in the room gave death glares at May.

"Sorry guys, um let's just win this ok?"

After winning a shiny Delcatty May wanted to play a game of paintball. She thought I would be fun just shooting some balls of paint at random kids. But when she listened to the instruction she realized there were gonna use real guns except it just bullets with paint. With her luck she got put in unluckiest team.

She got put in a team gilled with 13 year olds while she was against seniors, college students and grown men. They actually picked Ash but he decided to stay on the losing team just for May.

She remembered how Ash shot about 500 feet and got a bulls-eye. They might have a chance but it was pretty slim.

Unfortunately she didn't know Ash's skills.

"Alright guys, heres the plan Ash said outloud."

"Whoa hold on…when did you become the leader?" some snotty brat kid asked.

"The moment you started crying for your mommy." Ash said as the recalled the event.

"Ok, so basically we're gonna split into 3 groups. The first group will go straight through the field, with me leading. I need everyone with the most experience to follow me. The 2nd group will go at the left side of the map tryin to avoid almost all combat—"

"Wow, he's seems really experienced with this stuff. He looks brave, strong-willed and handsome…." May thought before being snapped out of her trance-like state.

"May did you hear me?"

"Huh?" May asked dumbly.

Ash smiled and said "May, you're gonna go with the 3rd group that will go on the right side of the map."

"They may be more experienced and have better people, but we have the numbers. Does everyone know the plan?" Ash said taking his focus off the blushing May.

"Yeah its pretty simple. Everyone with Ash just charges, the people with Max will split into 2 groups. One group goes to the center to help as and everyone and the other go to get the flag and the people with May do the same." Max said smartly.

"You guys got that? Ok, let go."

Once they got out 16 out of the 36 boys went to the right and left, leaving 10 kids under Ash's control.

"Hey May?" Ash asked.

"Yeah?"

"Watch yourself out there…if you want you don't have to g—"

"Ash, I appreciate your concern but you don't need to worry. I meet you at the center of the field." May said with a smile than jogging away with the 3rd group.

"Be careful" Ash muttered as he saw May disappear with the group.

"Um, are we gonna go?" A boy asked.

"Oh, yeah…heheh sorry about that." Ash said as he started to lead the group.

Lukily for them Ash and the kids made it to the field before the other team. He shot into the air 3 times signaling his team that he reached the field and was hiding in some bushes. He got shots by the other 2 groups indicating they reached the rendezvous point.

"Alright guys, wait here I'm gonna check out group 3." Ash said as he slowy started creeping to the right.

"Wait, we might need yo….and he's gone…."

It was taking a while for the other team to reach the center of the field which was something Ash found strange. Once he made it to the 3rd group that was in the center of the field he found May.

"Hey May?" Ash said as he accidently scared her.

"Ah!" May said with a small scream as she pointed her gun at Ash.

"Don't shoot! It's me." Ash said.

"Oh, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry…so so far so good?"

"Yeah."

"Alright…"

The moment was pretty awkward for them because all the other kids was so interested in their conversation.

"Hey look here comes the other team." Ash whispered as he saw a group of older people walk in.

Ash thought it was strange that only 7 people walked into the area. They looked cocky until Ash shot on guy in the head (hitting the goggles). Suprisingly he actually fell.

Soon all the kids surrounded the 7 men having them pinned down.

"Alright, alright, we lose….." said one guy

"Or did we?"

Right on that comment the group was surrounded by much older men at. There were still more kids, these guys didn't play around. They actually held the guns in the right position and had more control over.

Unfourtently one dumb kid accidently pulled the trigger and shot one of the 7 men causing an all-out war between them.

"May! Watch out!" Ash as he pushed May out of the conflict. Ash did a quick barrel roll do the side to avoid a charging man. This guy actually wanted to hurt Ash and held is gun so that the back part of the gun could hit gim.

Ash swiftly moved from left to right to avoid the slow attacks. The man finally gave up and charged straight towards Ash.

All Ash did was side-step to the left letting the man pass him as he ran into a wall knocking him out.

Ash couldn't help but snicker as he shot him right on the butt.

Noticing the environment, Ash could see that the kids were losing. Some were leaving the area with paint all over their clothes and others were unconscious.

A few feet past him he could see May cornered by 3 other bulky guys.

Ash put his assault paintball gun on his back and picked up a dual wield 5 seven paintball pistols. He shot 2 of the 3 guys that cornered May and tackled the other one.

"May, run away!" Ash said as he was wrestling the man. They were rolling all over the place until the man pinned down Ash. He was about to punch him until he got a clean shot to the side.

May had shot the guy a few times on the side. The men may played rough but, they also played fair and he walked away grumbling a few words.

"Whoa, nice job May." Ash said as he got up.

"Behind you!"

Ash quickly turned around and saw a guy charging towards him with his gun. Ash threw his right-handed pistol right at the guy's head dizzying him for the moment and got a few shots on his torso with his left-handed pistol.

"C'mon May we have to get out of here." Ash said while he grabbed May's arm and yelled "Retreat."

The 2 barely made it out of the battle and were finally alone.

"That was a total fail." Ash said catching his breath.

"So…what know?" May asked.

"Well we can only hope that Max and the others got the flag. Until we receive and more info we need too take out as many people."

"Ok, well….lets go."

The couple walked endlessly through the field not knowing what direction, just trying to stay in the game.

"Wait." Ash said as he stopped May. "Can you hear that?"

It was faint but she could hear some talking.

"Follow me." Ash said

May followed Ash and found a small playground filled with captured kids that included Max and the groups that were to get the flag.

They were all tied to a pole with guards moving around to make sure there were no intruders.

"These guys take this game way too seriously…." May said.

"That's we should too. May I want you to stay right here and have an aim at the one guy standing guard right in-front of those kids. In 5 minutes I want you to shoot him, unless I give a signal or catchphrase. Be careful and stay out of sight."

"Wait but I'm not sure if I ca—"

"May, don't worry. When you take him out just go and hide in this general area. If anything goes wrong I'll shot my gun in the air 3 times. Oh and take my assault rifle it's stronger than your SMG (sub machine gun)."

Ash was about to leave to infiltrate the camp until May stopped him.

"Be careful." She said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh…um….hehehe….thanks" Ash said while blushing.

Ash quickly got into a hiding spot closer to the kids.

He saw a guy peeing by the bush and knew this was his chance.

Ash went to the guy and quietly put his hand on his mouth and elbowed him in the stomach a few times. He thought he was done until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Ash quickly twisted the hand and folded the arm back towards the guy. He kneed him in the gut, pulled out his pistol and shot the guy on the chest.

The two guys were unconscious and Ash hid the bodies.

He stalked one guy towards the camp and once Ash knew he was going to turn around he tackled him (his hand on the guy's mouth) and the 2 rolled around until the got into a area covered with thick bushes.

He punched the guy twice which knocked him out completely. He shot him right on the stomach causing a small sound.

There were only 2 guys left. The one May was supposed to shot and one guy about 20 feet from him.

Ash knew there was only one thing he could do.

He got up from the spot and walked plainly onto the playground.

He threw his right handed gun at the guy 20 feet away from him and pointed his one gun at the guard in front of the kids.

"Looks like we got ourselves a Mexican standoff." The Man said with an idiotic smile.

"Oh do we?" Ash said while thinking (5….4….3…2…1)

He waited for the man to be struck but nothing happened.

"Oh do we!" he said louder while counting down again. (5….4…..3…)

The man was shot by 3 and May jumped down to help Ash, completely ignoring his orders of hiding.

"You were off by 3 seconds." Ash stated as he helped untie Max and the others.

"Well, someone's a perfectionist."

"Just help me untie these guys."

Once Ash and May untied Max and the others. They took off the duct tape on their mouths.

"The flag it's with that one guy May shot!" Max said as he rubbed his mouth from the pain the duct tape brought.

Ash went and searched the guy and found a white flag in his right pocket.

"Alright, everyone get a gun, it's time to get this flag to base."

Once everyone had found a gun they put the flag in the youngest kid's pocket and headed towards the base using a handy compass Max had.

"Now you guys better stop right there." Said a voice from behind.

Everyone quickly turned around and aimed at the person….er people.

There was a Man dressed in a black coat, wore glasses and a hat. Next to him was a woman in a dark purple coat wearing the same outfit.

"Ok look we may have the flag…but you're outnumbered. Just step-aside and let us pass.

"We're not here for the flag." The woman said as her glare shifted towards May.

"We want the girl."

* * *

**My, chapter for this story keep getting longer and longer. I was gonna add some more action but again, I want to top this chapter next time….so yeah.**

**Well good news. **

**My focus will be directing towards this story now. The Trainer Rises got enough chapter for now and I posted like a 3,000 word double post for Pokemon Duel Academy today.**

**Once I get a double post for this story I'll do 1 one more chapter and then shift my focus to another story.**

**That means this story will be updated daily.**

**I rushed through this story a little so there might be bad grammar. I didn't check it that much cuz I wanna post this ASAP**

**Catch Ya Later TBC**

**BTW: NEED A BETA READER**


End file.
